Snow Wraith
The Snow Wraith is a Strike Class dragon that appears in DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge. It appears in the episode Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part II. Appearance The Snow Wraith has a snowy white body. It possess two legs and a broad wings. The Snow Wraith has two prominent canines or tusks protruding from its lower jaw. Also, this dragon has a long ledge under its chin and what seems to be thick eyebrows. The Snow Wraith has a long tail covered with spikes and a thick, fleshy tongue with black bumps on it. It has only two claws and toes on its feet. Behavior The Snow Wraith is highly aggressive and likes to attack when it cannot be seen. It has the ability to see body heat much like a pit viper. Cold temperatures appear as green while warmer ones appear purple. Information states, that this dragon is trainable due to it's aggression. Abilities Like all Strike Class dragons, Snow Wraiths have blazing speed, extreme intelligence, unique firepower, and are masters of stealth. The Snow Wraith's teeth are the only tool that can unlock the Dragon Eye. Thermal Vision The Snow Wraith has thermal vision that allows it to track prey even during the blustery blizzard. Speed and Stealth The Snow Wraith is one of the fastest dragons. Snow Wraiths are able to circle an entire island (size of Glacier Island) at high speed after one attack attempt has failed. Its snowy white scales allow it to blend in well with its surroundings. They can walk on the snow before ambushing without being noticed. Physical Counterparts The Snow Wraith has hooks on its wings and a tail full of spikes that allow it to cling onto ice without falling or slipping. Firepower The Snow Wraith's fire type is frost fusillade, which can blast objects at a very fast rate. When having a fusillade in its firepower, the Snow Wraith hardly misses. Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan wing Snow Wraiths have a grayish blue body color with some grey spots and stripes on its back. Large spikes protrude from its back and down to its tail. The ledge under its chin has developed into two sharp horns and the this titan has developed some protuberances near its chin. Two longer canines protrude from its lower jaw and it has massive large claws. In the TV series Gothi was the first to encounter them on Glacier Island during a expedition. It bit her and wiped out her whole search party. Dreamworks Dragons: Snow Wraith The Dragon Riders first encountered this dragon in the episode "Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part II". They battled with it and eventually got a tooth from Gothi's staff. This tooth enabled the Dragon Eye to work. Trivia * The Snow Wraith is the second addition to the Strike class since the first film. The first being the Woolly Howl. * The Snow Wraith is one of the four dragons that doesn't have a forked tongue, along with the Flightmare, Woolly Howl, Razorwhip and the Snaptrapper. * The Snow Wraiths are only known to live in one place, Glacier Island. In fact, they are the only known life that can live on the island. * The Snow Wraith's roar is similar to that of a Flightmare, just deeper. * The Snow Wraith is slightly slower than the Woolly Howl. * The Snow Wraith was to be originally known as the Snow Fury because the producers wanted it to be related to the Night Fury. However, they decided that having multiple "Fury" dragons would not be a good idea. * Even though it is stated that the Snow Wraith has no known weaknesses, its inability to see its prey if it is at the same temperature as the environment around it could be counted as a weakness. * The Snow Wraith is smaller as compared to other medium-sized dragons, as seen when Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch were surrounding it. * The Snow Wraith's tail looks very similar to that of a Deadly Nadder's. * The Snow Wraith makes a sound that resembles a baleen whale's song when it uses its thermal sensing. * The Snow Wraith appears to be able to distinguish shapes with its heat vision. This is shown when it singled out Hiccup and Toothless amongst a group of burning effigies. Gallery Snow_Wraith_gallery_3.jpg SnowWraith.png SnowWraith2.png Thermalvision.png|Snow Wraith's thermal vision snow_wraith_gallery_2.jpg Snow Wraith GIF.gif snow_wraith_gallery_44_wm.jpg Snow Wraith Concept.png snow-wraith-desc.jpg|The Snow Wraith in School of Dragons Snow_Wraith_-_.png|The Snow Wraith in Rise of Berk Snow Wraith Egg ROB.png|Snow Wraith Egg in Rise of Berk Snow Wraith Titan ROB.png|Titan Snow Wraith Snow Wraith Thermal Vision.png|The Snow Wrath's Thermal Vision. Snow Wraith Tooth.png|The Snow Wraith 's tooth on Gothi's staff snow_wraith_gallery_55_wm.jpg sweye.jpg|The Snow Wraith's eye snow-wraith-web.jpg|The Snow Wraith in School of Dragons References Category:Non-fire breathing dragons